Stormy Pokemon Plains
by Dawn Allies
Summary: Fear comes with being captured and that's what this Raichu is going through.. she's on the run and she has more than herself to save...


A lone pokemon races through the long waving grass as she runs from something in the unseen darkness. Thunder claps in the distance and lightning flashes a mile away. The clouds above brood and another flash flares through the dark sky shortly followed by another rumble of thunder. The grass dances in waves, rustling inconsistently trying to battle the thunder in a battle that it is unlikely to win as ever. The only rain to fall is of leaves as the few trees spread across the hundreds of miles of the Stormy Grass Plains shake their fists to the sky.   
A flash of orange among the greens and yellows of the grass shows the pokemon in her race for freedom. Her heart thumping hard in her chest and her feet digging up the ground as she flies over it, her pace a frantic dash for a last hope.   
Held close to her heart a fragile package. The round shape in her paws shows the jagged pattern of lightning upon a midnight black background. It gathers the heat from her fur and holds it within itself trying to keep itself alive, not knowing it might not be there in a few short minutes. A slight shake from it goes unnoticed by the pokemon in which it is being held.   
The long grass batters along her face, hide and legs but the pokemon tries her best to ignore it as she doesn't want to be distracted even for a moment.   
A grab made for her bundle from an unlikely branch surprises her as she is tugged backwards. A flick of her tail and it comes up from behind her in a graceful arc then the bolt shaped end of her tail crashes down into the unwanted piece of dead wood sending small shards flying a short distance around her. A shake of her head as she swings her long tail back behind her gets rid of any clinging pieces and she is ready to move again having lost precious seconds.   
She takes a quick glance to the bundle within her paws to make sure it is ok. Seeing no  
cracks and still feeling heat coming forth from it she smiles for a moment and holds it closer to her as she looks up and starts off again.  
Her long lightning bolt tail dances from side to side behind her in the constant wind going out above the grass around her occasionally. Sometimes giving her position away and making her have to move faster still. She tries to keep it below the tops of the grass but her balance dangles and shifts making her have to accept it and hope that it looks like one of the flashes of lightning in the sky.   
A lengthy bellow and the light thumps of padded feet behind her makes the pokemon's heart skip a beat. Her ears grip the back of her head, turned inwards they pick up the few sounds that can be heard by her pursuer over the distant sound of thunder and rustle of the wildly waving grass. Her eyes widen showing the whites at the very edges and her breathing increases in speed. She can tell that unless she can find somewhere safe soon she will have no chance to save herself or even the bundle within her brown paws.   
She clutches the bundle within her paws harder and takes a sudden turn to the left then right then left again in a zig zag like move to give her some much needed headway. She then skids a short distance kicking up a small dust cloud around her feet then darts to her side as she changes directions fully. She pants for a moment as she bursts forwards again in the new direction trying to get away.   
A large blockage ahead could be curse or cure, hopefully cure. Her heart continues to beat faster as flashes of crimson light dance across the sky behind her in tune with the loud cries of her pursuers. This isn't good.  
She moves faster and soon comes to the cleared area around the obstruction that she had come across. A large tree with roots twisting and stretching out in difference directions in a muddled criss-crossing and a trunk seeming to stretch out into the heavens and grab for them with its arm like branches.   
No time to make sure it's safe she rushes on and weaves her way around the various roots to make her way around this old monstrous creation of life and on to continue her run.   
Pokemon cries from infront of her strike fear through her heart and she bounds in through the roots and moves into the center of the tree, maybe just maybe there is somewhere safe to hide within this tree.   
She cries out in surprise as a yellow form appears infront of her, light sparks coming off of its spiked fur lighting it up against the shadows of the brown tree. She cowers back slightly pulling her tightly held bundle to her side trying to protect it with her body so this creature can't hurt it, she'll defend it with her life if she must. She hasn't the time to fight and even as the creatures heartless black eyes narrow and her own cheeks begin to spark she turns on her large padded feet and runs in the other direction, she must escape.   
The soft pads of something following behind her start up as she runs through the grass once more the leaves slicing at her fur like hot knives. Her breathing is becoming laboured and her pace is slowly beginning to shorten, her limbs feel like lead and she doesn't believe she can go on much longer. But she does.   
Her continual zig-zagging movements seemingly to of lost the trail of the followers and she's safe for the moment. But not for long. She knows this within her heart.   
A parting of the greenary and she's back where she had first met one of the followers. She stops, skidding to a halt and digging up the dirt slightly with the large pads of her feet. Her panting seems to be all that fills her ears as a flash of lightning lights up the entire tree in an eerie glow showing it in all its overgrown beauty. Bolt ended tail pauses upon the ground behind her a moment as the imprint of the tree holds itself to her vision and a hope sprouts within her chest. The first in what seems forever.   
If she can't save herself maybe, she can save her heart.   
She looks down a moment to the bundle within her paws as it stirs once. Pulling her gaze away from it she looks up to the tree again her ears picking up to listen for sounds, everything seems to of fallen silent for the moment.   
Ignoring the silence she pulls herself forwards feeling renewed hope within herself as she moves between and over the tangling of roots climbing her way up. She moves with haste as she doesn't know how much time she has or even how visible she is upon where she stands.   
A bark pierces the air and she moves faster trying to scale the tree to the spot she had spotted when the tree had been illuminated with the lightning's flash. All she can see are shadows and more shadows, sometimes with a splash of brown but little more.   
She wishes for time, just those few moments, she just needs those few moments to reach her goal and then she can run, run as far as she can and lead her persuers away from her heart.   
Another flash of lightning from the skies above and she can see it, just those few more inches and she'll be there. She hears more shouts and cries from closer now and she moves faster still.   
Sitting in front of the hole within the wood she peers inside and lights her cheeks up just minimally to see what is within, to make sure it is not occupied already but nothing stirs within the darkness and she smiles slightly within. This is as safe as it will get. She looks down at the bundle within her paws and as the first splatterings of rainfall upon her nose and she lets out a muffled sneeze. Reaching forwards with her paws she places the bundle within the shadows the yellow markings only just showing to her eyes as more rain pelts down upon her.  
She lets out a sigh that's cut short by a flash of light not from the skies but the ground nearby and she turns to look for a moment. Turning back she looks into the hollow of the tree as the rain beats down on her face hiding the tears she turns and leaps down to the ground from her position halfway up the tree.   
A small thud sound as she lands all four paws to the ground evenly and quickly starts to sprint again with as much of her remaining strength as possible.   
  
  
  
Within a short amount of time Pokemon cries are heard echoing over the wide Plains of the Storm as they battle fiercely one for freedom the others for the loyalty of another. Flashes so bright they compete with that of the lightning that continues to dance across the sky brighten the land and burn the foliage to degrees it is never to recover.   
Yet it doesn't take long for the battle to finish and to the joyous cry of one and the heartfelt sorrow of another a capture is made…  
  
…while within the shadows of the hollow marked upon the great elder of the trees of the Stormy Plains a cracking noise seems to break through the air louder than the thunder of the outside world.   
Few moments pass before a weak cry comes from a broken shell and calls out into the air for a love that doesn't exist and for one that will never come…  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh this is a joyous story, kinda ended on a sad note x.x; Blah. It's taken me more than long enough to finish this and it's longer than it originally was meant to be, oh well. R&R! …well, you should of read already so review x.x; *wavies!*  



End file.
